


Poetry, Anyone?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair makes plans for Solstice, which is a little different than what Jim was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry, Anyone?

**Title** : Poetry, Anyone?  
**Type** : Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Word Count** : 385  
**Summary** : Blair makes plans for Solstice, which is a little different than what Jim was expecting.  
**A/N** : Following the drabble is a poem from Hafez.

Poetry, Anyone?

“Hey Jim, I’m having a get together tomorrow night for everyone from Major Crimes. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s your home too, Chief. What’s the celebration for?”

“Solstice, or better yet, Yalda, which is a Persian celebration. You’re supposed to have friends and family over to eat, drink and read poetry. I’m going to read poetry from Hafez. It’s going to be great, Jim. I promise.”

“Oh wow, poetry with Major Crimes sounds fun to me,” Jim said, sarcastically. 

“Make fun all you want, but we get to eat nuts, pomegranates and watermelon. It’s going to be a wonderful feast. Hopefully, everyone else won’t laugh at me.”

“Chief, I wasn’t laughing, I was being bored. Reading Hafez poetry doesn’t sound that exciting to me.”

“Do you even know who he is?” Blair wondered. 

“Yeah, I read some of his work in college. I happen to like poetry, but his wasn’t my cup of tea.”

“You’re going to like the ones I chose. Grin and bear it.”

Jim laughed. “Why are we having pomegranates and watermelons?”

 

“The red color symbolizes the crimson hues of dawn and the glow of life. It is believed that consuming watermelons during Solstice will ensure the health and well-being of the individual during the months of summer by protecting him from falling victim to excessive heat or disease caused by humidity and heat. Eat pomegranates and you will be protected against the harmful bite of insects, especially scorpions. Eating garlic on this night protects one against pains in the joints. The nuts are coated with garlic salt. And if you whisper in a donkey’s ear it is certain to cure any ailment.”

Jim laughed again and said, “Okay, so is there a donkey showing up at the loft?”

“Very funny, man. I’m just telling you about it. I see you’re not interested,” Blair said dejectedly. 

“I’m sorry, Blair. It’s going to be fun. I won’t ruin your night for you.”

“It’s not my night, it’s everyone’s night. And it’s the longest night. This is going to be fun, Jim, I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Blair. Now show me what I could do to help you get ready for our guests.”

Blair smiled immediately because he was happiest when he was telling Jim what to do.

* * *

"For years my heart inquired of me‚"  
By Hafez

For years my heart inquired of me  
Where Jamshid's sacred cup might be,  
And what was in its own possession  
It asked from strangers, constantly;  
Begging the pearl that's slipped its shell  
From lost souls wandering by the sea.

Last night I took my troubles to  
The Magian sage whose keen eyes see  
A hundred answers in the wine  
Whose cup he, laughing, showed to me.  
I questioned him, "When was this cup  
That shows the world's reality

Handed to you?" He said, "The day  
Heaven's vault of lapis lazuli  
Was raised, and marvelous things took place  
By Intellect's divine decree,  
And Moses' miracles were made  
And Sameri's apostasy."

He added then, "That friend they hanged  
High on the looming gallows tree—  
His sin was that he spoke of things  
Which should be pondered secretly,  
The page of truth his heart enclosed  
Was annotated publicly.

But if the Holy Ghost once more  
Should lend his aid to us we'd see  
Others perform what Jesus did—  
Since in his heartsick anguish he  
Was unaware that God was there  
And called His name out ceaselessly."

I asked him next, "And beauties' curls  
That tumble down so sinuously,  
What is their meaning? Whence do they come?"  
"Hafez," the sage replied to me,  
"It's your distracted, lovelorn heart  
That asks these questions constantly."


End file.
